The battles begin again
by chelseaz
Summary: The Bensons decide they want to move back to Georgia after being back for a few weeks so the Malloys return. Will add more chapters soon
1. We're moving back?

" WHAT? ARE YOU SURE? " Jean Malloy practically screamed into the phone. There was a long pause on the other end of the phone.

" Well of course I don't mind moving back to Buckman. The people are so nice there and it's a charming town. It's just that the girls have already started school here and-" There was more lengthy pauses occasionally interrupted by a " Well I guess" or a " Hmm" from the girls' mother.

Finally the conversation ended with a " Well I'll tell them then I suppose. I bet Caroline will be happy"

Mrs. Malloy sat down at the dining room table. Hard. Her three daughters Eddie, Beth, and Caroline were already seated and had been listening to the phone conversation. " That was your father girls. And you've probably guessed already that we're moving back to Buckman. Things just didn't work out for Mr. Benson at the college. He decided he and the family missed Georgia too much so they are moving back. We'll be moving back into their house and your father will take over Mr. Benson's job permanently."

There was complete silence around the table as all the girls let this news sink in. This is so weird nine year old Caroline thought. She had gotten all worked up over leaving Buckman to return to Ohio; She bawled the whole way there. But then she returned and spent the last three weeks hanging out with all her old friends. What she'd discovered was that although she hadn't changed much in the year she's been gone her friends certainly had. When Caroline left all her friends were giggling 3rd graders who liked barbies and drawing pretty pictures. Now they had just started the 5th grade and had moved on to boys and clothes. It wasn't long before Caroline herself had begun to mow lawns for extra money just so she could afford that new Hollister shirt or that skirt from Charlotte Russe. Or before she was eying the cute curly haired boy in the seat in front of her.

Wally Hatford had sat in front of her last year. The Hatfords! Caroline had been so busy lately she hadn't even thought about Jake, Josh, Wally,and Peter. This revelation shocked her; The boys and the pranks she, along with her sisters, had pulled on them used to consume her ever waking thought. Well that and acting. Caroline was going to be a major Broadway star someday and if anyone ever told her she wouldn't be it was only because they were jealous. But it wasn't Caroline's fault she was "precious". She was so precious in fact they had moved her up a grade which was how she had ended up in the same grade as Wally who was a year older than her. 12 year old twins,Jake and Josh, were the same age and grade as Eddie who had just started middle school, as a 7th grader. 11 year old Beth was in 6th now and little seven year old Peter was in 3rd. Of course now all three girls would be switching schools three weeks after it started... The fact that they already knew many people in Buckman, after living there a year while Mr. Malloy temporally took over Benson's job as a teacher exchange program, was a comforting thought. During their year living year they had been renting the Benson house as well; Now they would be buying it and live right across the bridge from the Hatford boys forever. Well until college anyway.

Eddie, who had been quiet along with everyone else, suddenly jumped up and said everyone might as well start packing. No one could argue with that and fallowed her lead.


	2. Moving Day

" Well that's the last of it" Eddie said between gasping breaths. She was considered the most athletic of the family, besides Coach Malloy himself who was waiting for them in Buckman, and loading the U-Haul even wore her out. Caroline, who was always looking for a chance to act out a dramatic scene, pretended to faint on the sidewalk.

" Oh, get up Caroline! No one is in the mood for your crap today" Beth grumbled. It was extremely hot for September and heat always made her a grouch. She had quit helping about 10 minutes ago;Now she was curled up on the seat reading Bad Girls Don't Die. The youngest Malloy girl decided she better not press anyone's buttons today and hopped up beside Beth. The girls' mom got in on the driver's side and Eddie climbed up by Caroline, nearly squeezing her and Beth to death; It was going to be a gruesome day-long drive.

_" Caroline" _

_ " … Wally?" Suddenly wally was right in front of her face, so close she could smell his orange bubble gum._

_ " Kiss me Caroline"_

_ " Uhhh... What?"_

_ " Kiss me" Wally repeated, leaning in further. Some instinct told her to close her eyes but they only got wider. He was really going to kiss her! In five, four, three, two..._

" Caroline wake up!" Eddie was violently shaking her " We're here. Get out of the truck" Caroline jolted awake knowing she was having a really weird dream but forgetting it really quick. For some reason she really wanted orange flavor gum which she normally hated. Weird. She couldn't think about it anymore though because her dad was yelling at her from across the lawn to get out and help unload. She hurried to the back of the U-Haul and grabbed a box with her name on it. There would be no wondering what room she was going to get because they were just going to set up the house exactly as it had been before.

It was hard to believe but about a year had passed already since they moved to this house. Since they met they Hatford boys... Just as Caroline was thinking that she saw four figures walking across the bridge.


	3. Not over

Caroline immediately dropped the box. Beth and Eddie had been carrying the living room coffee table, each of them holding an end; That too was dropped. As the girls simultaneously began walking to the bridge, their father hollered at them to get back and help but they paid him no mind. In a few minutes they were face to face with all four of the Hatford boys in the middle of the bridge. At first the only sound was the river swishing below. Then Jake sneered " Back already. Missed us that much huh?"

Jake was not the only boy who didn't look to happy either. Wally had a scowl on his face. Even Josh who had been somewhat nice to them before and liked Beth, looked unhappy. Only Peter looked happy, swinging his arms back and forth and humming a tune; The first thing out of his mouth was " Do you have any cookies".

Eddie looked peeved at the boys' reaction to seeing them so Caroline wasnt't surprised when she sneered right back at Jake. " Hah! Not at all. We all liked it in Ohio. We're only here because of our dad so don't blame us because your best friends left you again"

This instantly reminded Caroline of how the boys had handled the same situation last time... with dead fish and animals. She wondered how they would handle it now that they knew the change was permanent. Although they would never admit it, to the girls at least, before they had left less than a month ago the boys had liked having them around; They were probably even a little happy they were back. But that didn't change the fact that they would miss the Benson boys too and Caroline, remembering her friends back in Ohio, thought they had every right to be upset.

" You're going to be sorry you came back. We'll trip you in the school hallways, shove Caroline into the middle school locker, bombard you with snowballs everyday in the winter, steal you're umbrellas when ever it rains, sneak into the girls' locker room and take your gym clothes..." Jake ranted. Josh stepped on his foot to get him to stop right there, partly because those ideas were terrible except for the locker room which none of the boys would have the guts to do. But the main reason for Josh wanting to stop Jake was because you never ever ever EVER threaten Eddie Malloy; That was one thing they had learned the hard way in the past year.

Already her eyes were narrowing into slits and glowing with that scheming look that Caroline thought made her look like a tiger about to pounce on it's helpless prey. " You think you could actually do that kinda crap and get away with it. You must be delirious. We' d get you back in ways that your simple pathetic little boy minds could never even think of. We'd-" Just as Josh had cut off his twin, Beth had to do the same with her older sister. Eddie had been talking so fast her words ran together.

Just then Mrs. Hatford was on the front porch, calling for her sons to come in and do their homework. The girls knew they had to get back to help with the unpacking. Without another word both groups turned around and went their separate ways but everyone knew this was far from over.


	4. Eddie has an idea

Caroline crashed down on her bed so exhausted she knew she'd be asleep within the next minute. The movers had arrived shortly after they went back to help but the girls' parents insisted they carry up the little stuff. Just when Caroline had closed her eyes, the door to her room flew open. Eddie stomped in dragging Beth behind her.

" Get up Caroline" Eddie ordered. The youngest Malloy girl knew better than too argue with her sister when her voice had that hard of an edge. " What are we gonna do about this"

" Do about what?" Caroline asked even though she already knew.

" The Hatfords of course! They were just asking for trouble and we've only been here for a day" Caroline let out a long sigh. She was afraid this was going to happen.

Before returning to Ohio Caroline would've been thrilled with plotting another way to get back at the Hatfords with her sisters. But now she just didn't want to waste her time doing that; she knew that once they began they would never stop. She wanted to go shopping for some new clothes before she started school on Monday regardless of the fact that her mom had took all her girls back to school shopping less than a month ago. She wanted to have time to text all her friends from Ohio and Buckman on her new Iphone; Eddie had gotten one since she was starting middle school but Beth and Caroline had insisted on getting one too. She was also desperate to have her first boyfriend and get her first kiss; She knew she was only nine years old and in the fifth grade but the way she saw it was, she was 9 ½ not 9 and everyone else in her Ohio class had started pairing off. If she began pranking the boys again she would be distracted.

Beth seemed to be thinking along the same lines, about not wanting to start another war at least, because she told Eddie it might not be such a good idea; Caroline quickly agreed. Eddie just stared at them. Then she said in a tone that let them know that she meant business " If you two won't help me I'll just do it myself " and began to walk out the room. Beth and Caroline shared a quick look before stopping her.

Caroline nervously asked " Do _what_?"

Eddie just smiled a Cheshire the cat grin with her eyes gleaming...


	5. Ever competive Jake

It was 9 o clock and Wally was about to go to bed when Jake burst into his room, towing Josh behind him. " We've got to do something about this. Put Eddie back in her place."

Wally had already guessed something of this nature was going to be coming from Jake soon; Jake was super competitive with anyone, but especially with Eddie. Wally had been dreading this. Sure, they had had some fun with the girls last year but he was kinda hoping, when they moved back again, it would be a fresh start. The main reasons for wanting this change was he didn't want to start getting in trouble again and 5th grade was proving to be more difficult then 4th; Wally hated beginning algebra with a passion and knew he was at risk of failing already. And there was one other reason Wally would never admit to anyone. His friends were all more interested in girls now than they had been just before summer vacation and a couple of them even had girlfriends already. _Girlfriends _for crying out loud! All of a sudden Emily, who sat in front of him, and he had known since kindergarten look a lot prettier. _ So did Caroline today at the bridge._ Whoa! Where did _that_ thought come from; It had entered Wally's mind before he could stop it. He quickly brushed it off though because he could never like Caroline in that way when he was never sure if he liked her in any way.

Wally had been spacing out thinking of all this when he heard Josh say " I don't know. Maybe we should just leave them alone to avoid trouble. I mean, you know that if we start doing this again it'll never end." _ Thank you Josh! Read my mind exactly!_ Wally was relieved that he hadn't been the one to have to say something to his older brother.

Jake just stared at them both for a few seconds like he didn't even know them but then he smirked. " Guess I'll just have to go with my plan without you guys." With that Jake began to leave the room.

Wally and Josh knew a trap when they heard one but their curiosity got the best of them. "What's the plan?" they both asked. Their question earned a almost sinister smile from Jake...

TO BE CONTINUED... :)


	6. Jake's diabolical plan is put in motion

Wally did' t think this night could get much worse. He should be sleeping in his warm bed, enjoying his Saturday night of rest knowing he could sleep in late tomorrow and Wally was a person who loved his sleep. But no... He wasn't in a warm bed, he was outside on a night that was way to chilly for September, without a jacket, running towards the Malloy's house with his two stupid brothers. To make matters worse, if there mom caught them outside when it was almost midnight, she would kill them. And if she found out they were going to the Malloy's house she'd kill them by torture. And if she found out they were going to go to the girls' house so they could sneak into their rooms, knowing the girls would be gone fallowing the note the boys had gave them a few hours earlier, so they could steal all their clothes out of their closets and throw them in the river, she'd kill them by torture then feed their remains to tigers.

This was Jake's idea of course and Wally had to admit it was a good one. The boys had sent Peter, who was at home sleeping now, to deliver a note before dinner; They told him it was a treaty to make peace with the girls knowing he wouldn't give it to them otherwise. The note actually just said:

Dear Womper, Weirdo, and Crazy,

Meet us at the maple tree in the park,

next to the slide tonight at 11:30.

Sincerely,

Jake, Josh, and Wally

Not a threat but not a treaty either. Josh had said to Jake that if the note was that short they wouldn't show up but Jake just leered " curiosity killed the cat"; Sometimes Wally just didn't know about that boy. They were almost to the house now, when they got there they would each do one room at a time, one boy climbing up the ladder with the other two holding it; Wally would take Caroline's window, Josh got Beth's, and Jake got Eddies. They knew all these windows would be unlocked because the Benson boys had always kept them that way and the girls probably would've been to busy to remember to lock them again. All three guys had taken a flashlight and two hefty duty bags to put the girls clothes in which they hoped would be enough. One thing the boys definitely agreed on though was the girls' underwear was strictly off limits; They were pranksters not perverts. After each boy had filled the two bags he would drop them down to other two boys. Then they would each grab two bags, quickly run back to the river, empty the bags in, finally going back to get the ladder and flashlight from the yard and hurry home.

Just now Wally spotted the silhouette of the Malloy house. The plan was in motion...


	7. Six ninjas

"This is so awesome" Caroline whispered to herself again for the umpteenth time; She just couldn't stop herself. She may not have wanted to do this at first but now that it had begun, it was so exhilarating! How many nine year old girls could say they had snuck out when it was almost midnight, with their two older sisters, to carry out an evil diabolical plan against three horrible conniving boys. Well maybe it wasn't _evil_ exactly... but it was brilliant! When Peter had arrived at the girls' doorstep with a very vague note telling the girls to meet them at the park, they knew it was a trap. At first they didn't know what to do about it except not show up and then on Monday fallow through with Eddie's original plan, but then Beth had an _magnificent _thought; This surprised Caroline because she didn't know her quiet mouse of a sister had that kind of treachery in her, but regardless she was delighted with it. Beth had pointed out that if the boys wanted the girls to meet them, surely that meant the boys would be at the park waiting to do something horrible to them, and if they were at the park that meant their rooms would be empty...

" Okay, Caroline you're going to do Wally's first. The ladder creaks loudly on the third step so be careful and me and Beth will hold it steady. Just be quick once you get in" The youngest Malloy girl fallowed Eddie's instructions carefully and soon was boosting herself in through Wally's bedroom window. Less than a month ago the girls had lived with the Hatford's for awhile so they knew all the boys kept their windows unlocked during the summer and they also knew the positioning of the boy's bedroom furniture. _Jackpot!_ Caroline thought giddily as her eyes fell on Wally's dresser. She stealthily maneuvered across the room and began to shovel all his clothes into a hefty duty bag; She couldn't help but think that if she ever needed to play a role as a ninja she could use this as experience. With her super ninja skills, Caroline was down the ladder again in minutes, this time with a bag full of clothes over her shoulder. She had taken everything but the underwear; When all the girls had pulled this prank on their friends at an Ohio girl scout camp, they had thrown underwear in the river, but that was other _girls_ underwear which was far less awkward. But then again Caroline had actually _worn _Wally's underwear before...

Time seemed to fly by at lightning speed after Caroline's turn was over; Eddie and Beth were done with their shifts within 15 minutes. " Now to the river..." Eddie snickered as the girls made their way back to the bank. When the got to the bridge they had to force themselves not to fall into hysterical laughter as, one by one, the bags of boys' clothing was bumped strait into the water. The river had been very mild lately so none of the clothes were going anywhere. They would just float in the shallow water until morning when the boys would have to make up some lame excuse to their parents to go retrieve them. The sister's were going back to the Hatford lawn to get their father's ladder, stashed in the bushes, and Caroline was thinking about what Mrs and Mr. Hatford faces were gonna look like. They'd probably be tomato red with anger or- SMACK! SLAM! CLANG! Caroline felt a sharp pain in her arm as she crashed to the ground.

Immediately Eddie shone her flashlight on the three figures they had rammed into. Surprise, surprise it was none other than the Hatfords. The Hartfords carrying empty duty bags and flashlights of their own...

As usual Eddie was the first to respond " Hah! We knew you boys were up to something! Whats in those bags? Something disgusting you were gonna pour on our heads if we had actually been dumb enough to meet you at the park?" Caroline knew the last question was irrelevant as it was clear the bags were just as empty as the ones in the girls' hands.

" HAH! That letter was merely a _setup_ Eddie. If your wondering to what you'll just have to wait and see. Tomorrow it will be very clear... " Jake quickly retorted.

" Maybe we have a setup of our own going on that will become very clear for _ you_ in the morning Jake."

" Bet it's not nearly as good as ours; You'll be crying in the morning"

" You'll be rolled up in a ball on the floor crying like the little girl you are"

" HAH! We were gonna make you wait till morning but I can't resist telling you now. This way I get to see your reaction up close. Why don't you and your sisters take a peek in the water."

" Why don't you and your brothers!"

Six flashlight beams shone on the water and shortly after six gasps fallowed.


	8. Friends?

" OH MY GOSH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CLOTHES? THAT DRESS IS BRAND NEW!" Caroline was screaming, knowing that it could wake her parents up and get in her in huge trouble; But she didn't care. All she cared about at the moment was that her entire wardrobe was in the river along with the Hatfords' and her sisters. The others were also yelling.

" Everybody shut up!" Everyone quit freaking out and looked at Wally in surprise; He was normally the quiet one. " Do you all _want_ our parents to hear us, then come out here at midnight to find all our clothes in the river? Try to imagine what we would have to tell them!"

There was instant silence on the bridge because they all knew he was right. It was Beth who broke the silence first " Why don't we all just go in and put everything in bags. Then we can go into the garage, where there's more light and get them sorted to the right person."

No one said anything else but fallowed Beth's lead. It took them a lot longer to get the soaked clothes out than it had taken to throw them in. By the time they were done Jake's watch said it was 12:47. They staggered to the garage and collapsed on the floor. After switching on the light they wordlessly threw every article of clothing into a heap on the floor, each took a bag and began filling it with their clothes. It had been at least 10 minutes of silence when a strange sound began to fill the room. Caroline's eyes searched the room until she realized it was Josh... with his face beet red trying not to laugh. The others had noticed too and suddenly the room was full of six kids laughing.

Caroline had to admit it was pretty funny how the whole prank had backfired. And she couldn't help but wondered if maybe this was gonna make the Hatfords and Malloys friends...


	9. or not?

The morning after the clothes prank, Caroline was so groggy she could barely stand; She wouldn't get up at all if her mother wasn't commanding it like the evil dictator all her daughters agreed she was. Caroline's only consolation was that it was still Sunday and she didn't have school. She just wanted to enjoy her 10:00 Sunday pancakes in peace but before she could even get halfway through the syrupy stack, Eddie snatched them up and threw them in the trash and set the dirty plate in the sink.

" Hey I was eat-"

" Just come with me! We need to talk! NOW!" Caroline let out an exasperated sigh but obediently fallowed her older sister to Beth's room, knowing all to well that angering Eddie Malloy was like taunting a tiger.

Beth was on her bed waiting for them on her bed and seemed to have already spoken to Eddie because she immediately asked " What's the plan?"

Caroline didn't need to ask to know that the mysterious plan involved the boys." Plan? What plan? What are we doing? I thought we were kinda sort of friends with the boys now!"

" Friends? FRIENDS! Are you kidding me? Caroline were you not there last night? They threw our clothes into a river! They could have been in our underwear drawers like creepers for crying out loud! We're _not_ friends with them!" Eddie's was speaking to her so indignantly that Caroline 's temper flared.

" Well yeah but we did the same exact thing to them! And last night we were all laughing in the garage. I think if we tried we might like the Hatfords a little and be friends just like we almost were right before we moved back to Ohio. It'd be nice to have friends that lived so close to us too"

Eddie was silent for a long moment and then she said in a too calm of voice" Do you know what _I _think? I think you like one particular Hatford a little too much; yeah I seen you two glancing at each other. And because of that I am going to try to make sure you and _wally_ are never alone together. Gosh, I do _not _want a repeat of the Beth and Josh fiasco. Besides, you _know_ how much fun you had sneaking in the boys' rooms and taking their clothes. And you know how much fun you had pulling every prank we've ever pulled on those guys; You _love_ it Caroline! And finally, you know Jake, Josh, and Wally are all already scheming a way to get us back for trying to prank them and for ruining their plan in the process. I mean _come on_! Do you _really_ think they're just gonna let that go?"

Caroline had to admit to herself that everything Eddie had said was true... maybe even about wally..._just maybe_. Then she felt her lips stretch into a sinister grin as she felt that familiar scheming thrill.

" Okay, whats the plan?"


	10. Definately not

" Wally! I'm not going to tell you again! It's time to get up! You're brothers are almost ready to leave!"

" UGHMNMMN" Was Wally's grunted reply; He hated mornings and, for the most part, he hated school. This year it was Mr. Hayes instead of Mrs. Applebaum but Mr. Hayes still did his seating chart just like her, alphabetically. To make matters worse Tyler Mathews had just moved away so the seat directly behind Wally was available again;And he knew it wouldn't be for long. Caroline was going to be sitting behind him once again whispering romantic words in his ears just to make him blush and tracing hearts on his back with her ruler. The only difference this time was that Wally, with his strongly repressed thoughts of Caroline recently getting more attractive, was going to blush twice as hard. As he got dressed he muttered to himself that it definitely couldn't get any worse; Little did he know he was very wrong...

When Wally saw his brothers waiting at the door for him, it brought back yesterday's conversation. The boys had all agreed that they were not going to retaliate to the girls prank. They had even made a list of reasons why.

Our grades are already bad enough and mom is gonna kill us if we get more distracted

Mom will kill us if she finds out we're messing with the girls again

Maybe we could all be normal friends and do normal stuff together (that was purely Josh and Peter. Wally and Jake had furiously protested to no avail)

It was comforting to Wally to think that maybe ,just maybe, he wasn't the only one in the house who thought a certain Malloy girl recently got more attractive; Jake got a weird look on his face when he saw Eddie even though he tried to cover it up. And they had so much in common, both of them being future evil dictators and both loving sports, that they would make a great couple. Not to mention that both of them were in the 7th grade now so they couldn't be single for much longer, not when anyone whos anyone is dating. And if they went to the 7th grade dance together their tall statures would really compliment each other- Whoa! Wally stopped right there and made a vow that if he _ever_ starting to think even remotely like a chick again he was going to slap himself silly.

Luckily the wind was distracting him from evil romantic thoughts he seemed to have no control over. But still he couldn't help but wonder where the girls _were_ this morning; They were almost to the middle/elementary school that was combined just this year and still hadn't seen them.

Jake stopped right in front the school so abruptly that his brothers ran into him. Wally glanced where Jake was gaping and realized why the girls hadn't been at the bridge this morning.

Because here they were right now with the most sinister smirks on their faces... one look at the school sign and all the other kids pointing and laughing at the boys told Wally why.

TO BE CONTINUED... DUHN DUNH DUH:)


	11. Welcome to Prison

Sorry its taken me so long to update everyone but my computer has been broke for like a month and I just got it working. From now on I'll be updating at least once a week, though:).

Caroline was laughing so hard she couldn't even see straight. She might not wanted to have played anymore pranks on the boys but, like last time, as soon as she did it she felt thrilled. And this was Eddie's best plan yet.

On the night of the clothes raid ,after Beth had got out of the twins room with Josh's clothes and Eddie went up for Jake's, Caroline had noticed that it was taking her longer than it had the others. It wasn't until yesterday that the reason had been revealed. Eddie hadn't just gone up their for the clothes; She had also gone up to dig up some dirt. And it was in Jake's bedside drawer that she found said dirt. Really, thought Caroline, it was the boys own fault. After the boys had been given back those super embarrassing photos of them and the Bensons, a few months back, you would think they would have destroyed them. But no they hadn't and that was why three of those photos, just of Jake, Josh, and Wally not the other boys, were now blown up to three times the original size and stuck on the school sign. And that was also why the boys' were frozen in place and looked like they were in agony.

Soon they finally were able to move though and began trying to tear the signs down. It was clearly hard for them thanks to super glue and the distraction of half the student body laughing at them. The laughter was abruptly cut off and soon everyone was trying to escape the crime scene because here came the new principal, Mr. Laufette;Now it was the girls' turn to be frozen in place. Mr. Laufette took in the scene for a while before helping the boys rip off the pictures. Afterwards he looked at the remaining six kids left and ordered them to his office.

"You know girls' this is not the best way to be starting your first day back."

"We know" came the mumbled reply.

"Excuse me sir but why do we have to sit here when we're the victims in this whole situation?" Jake butted in.

"Because when there are confrontations among my students I like all those pupils to be present to resolve the conflict quicker. Now who would like to explain the incident with the photos."

Only Eddie volunteered and slowly confessed everything, except the clothes raid of course. When she was finished Laufette started " Is there anything anyone would like to add" when no one spoke he continued " Now I'm going to give you two options. Option number one I call all your parents, as this particular group has a track record and see how they want to handle this. Or option number two, you may all be locked in the detention room together, for the entire school day, and write an essay on how you'd like to handle it yourselves. None of your parents would be called."

Everyone seemed to be pondering the options. On one hand being locked in a room together for hours sounded a lot like prison. But then on the other hand, if the Malloy or Hatford parents found out anything, the consequences would probably make every kid wish he/she _was_ in prison. So it was quickly agreed upon option two.

"Okay fallow me" Mr. Laufette directed them into the room and locked the door. As they all turned to face each other, Caroline wondered how this was going to play out.


	12. Not gonna fly, Jake

For a few brief seconds the room was deathly silent but then Jake began ranting " You think you're _so smart_ Eddie. You think you're _so brilliant_. I bet you think you really got us this time don't you but guess what. You just made a _huge huge HUGE_ mistake; The biggest most colossal size mistake ever. It seems to have slipped your mind about a certain pair of underwear that reads 'Play ball' on them. But I definitely haven't forgotten. The deal was that if you ever did anything about those pictures then I would do something about the underwear. Well you can bet I'm gonna! I'll-"

Jake's little speech was cut off by the bark of Eddie's laughter. " Honestly Jake do you think I would really forget that detail? HA! HA HA HA! No way! I just know that you can't really use it" Jake was now glaring at her practically seething with rage but before he could say anything else she continued. " Try using your brains silly boy. How would you prove that I used to have underwear that read 'play ball' on them. You don't have the underwear nor a picture of the underwear; It'd just be my word against yours. Besides who would really care if I did have those underpants; It's not like I'm the only one in the school who owns underwear. And finally, the main reason why I _know_ you wouldn't dare tell anyone is because you'd look like a complete creep. I could even tell all the girls that you sneak into my room all the time and are a peeping tom. With you spreading that around they'd be sure to believe me; You wouldn't get a girlfriend till college, not that I think you'll every get one anyway." When Eddie finished, all three girls were laughing and all three boys were hanging there heads, knowing they were right.

Sorry this is such a short chapter but someone commented on the whole underwear thing so I thought I should quickly fix it. I'll update soon though.


	13. A little visit to the girls?

Wally knew that he was supposed to be thinking of ways to "resolve the conflict" between the Malloys and the Hatfords, but all he'd thought of in the forty minutes they had been locked in the detention room was that Principal Lafette was an idiot. After the whole underwear confrontation the room had gone silent. Eddie, Beth, and Caroline were on one side and Jake, Josh, and Wally were on another. The only time they even _looked _at each other was to glare. It was so boring, Wally wished he were in actual class and that's just not right; There wasn't even anything interesting for him to study in the room. Half of the day passed this way until a teacher came in to escort them to lunch. They ate when the cafeteria was empty and, like in detention, the groups sat as far away from each other as possible.

After getting back to the classroom though Beth pointed out they should probably be working on the essay; They all reluctantly agreed. " I think we should just say what Mr. Lafette would want to hear whether it's true or not". Once again,everyone nodded in agreement. So they wrote how they all decided it would be best that they just kept their distance and there would be no pranks.

Of course that was a complete lie. Eddie had shown up Jake big time and Wally knew there was no way Jake would let that fly. His suspicions were confirmed when, after they had all been dismissed and went their separate ways, Jake said they weren't going home. Wally took one look at his face and got a very bad feeling. Peter was with them of course and happily swinging his arms back and forth he asked where they were gonna go. Mom would be calling soon to make sure they made it home okay and they hadn't got permission to go anywhere.

" Oh when mom gets mad I'll tell her it was all my idea. We're gonna go pay a little visit to the girls"

Peter hollered "Yay!" and Jake grinned.

Sorry for another really short chapter but the next one will be longer:)


	14. The world's most diobolical kiss

What the heck is Jake gonna do? Wally couldn't think of anything else as he fallowed his brothers. He had begun to beat himself up over it too. Why hadn't he just left the others and walked home alone?Why? Why? WHY! Hadn't he done that. He should have known that Jake would have cooked up something in the time they spent in the detention room; After all he was a very evil boy. What said evil boy was thinking about doing, Wally had no idea. Throw rotten food? Beat them up? Push them in front of a moving car? None of these seemed realistic because they didn't have rotten food and the latter two sounded a bit too violent, even for Jake. Wally did a quick intake of breath when he saw the girls leaning up against the side of their garage... waiting for them. They seemed to have expected the boys' fallowing them home and were now trying to scope them out to see what they had up their sleeves.

Josh, Wally and Peter all automatically stopped about six feet in front of the Malloys but Jake just kept heading straight for Eddie at a steady pace. _Wow this is kinda weird_ Wally thought _why isn't he stopping? Oh my gosh is he really so mad that hes gonna try to beat her up? Wait a second. What? WHAT? OH MY GOSH WHAT IS HE DOING?! No he isn't... he wouldn't... oh yes he would. HOLY COW!_ Wally looked around at how everyone else was taking this in and they all look just as shocked as him. Josh looked as if his jaw was going to fall to the ground at any second. After Jake was finished he just looked at Eddie and said nonchalantly "see you in class tomorrow". One would have thought that he would be running away right now but no he just strolled on over to the bridge, taking his sweet time like,he was enjoying the scenery; Eddie appeared to be frozen in place so it wasn't like she could chase him anyway.

The second the Hatfords' door closed all the Josh attacked " WHAT was THAT?!".

Jake grinned again "My revenge". Josh looked as confused as Wally felt.

"But- but. You KISSED her."

"I know"

"Umm... WHY?"Josh was practically screaming out of frustration by now. He and Jake had always had a sort of twin telepathy thing going on and almost always understood what the other was thinking.

Jake began laughing like a mad man "Don't either of you see the sheer brilliance of what I just did? All day, locked in detention I was furious and I kept trying to think of a way to get her back for what she did; Caroline and Beth may have went along with it but you know it was Eddie's scheme. The problem was everything I thought of seemed to juvenile or had been done before. I even thought of using honey to tar and feather them and I mean how dumb is that. That's when I thought of just going up and calmly kissing her then leaving with no explanation. It was such a perfect idea! She wont tell anyone at school because she'll be to embarrassed and you can bet she'll make Beth and Caroline keep their mouths shut too. And now shes gonna be torturing herself all day trying to figure out why I did it; I just wish I could be there to see her anguish up close."

_Well,_ Wally thought _my brother's officially a complete psycho._


	15. Studio audience noise Romance

Eddie had been in her room since the kiss and wouldn't let either of her sisters in. Caroline had at first assumed she was furious at what Jake had done but now she was wondering if this was not the case. It was all SO unfair! Even though Caroline had toned down her love of drama a bit, she still wanted to be an actress; She was thinking more like on Disney Channel now, not Broadway. This should be _her_ who had gotten randomly kissed! It should be _her_ who had to decide how she felt about it! Certainly not _Eddie_, of all people. Eddie didn't have a dramatic or romantic bone in her body. OK well _maybe_ she did. Caroline couldn't be 100% sure but she thought her eldest sister might like Jake just a little. Suddenly Caroline thought of a brilliant and exciting prospect. She, Caroline Lenore Malloy, would star in her own little role as the daring detective who had to dig up a story on a possible romance. OK that sounded more like paparazzi and a celeb couple. Maybe the couple were criminals and... and... Or maybe she was just playing the role of a bratty little sister spying on her older sister's date. Caroline decided that would work well; After all there were tons of bratty little siblings on Disney so it would be good experience for her future career.

The perfect opportunity arose when, after dinner, Caroline noticed Eddie discretely calling someone on her new cell phone; All three girls had gotten one over the summer but they were cheap ones you had to put minutes on because their parents had wanted to make sure they were 'ready for the responsibility. Eye role. Thank goodness Eddie didn't like texting or otherwise she wouldn't be able to eavesdrop on the conversation.

" Just meet me by the bridge where no one can see from our houses" "No this isn't some sort of trick" There was a lengthy pause. " I'm not sure if I'm mad yet. Just meet me there." "Okay bye." Caroline watched her sister leave then quietly fallowed her out the front door.

Just as she suspected, there was Jake waiting be the bridge. Thinking quickly, Caroline dove into a bush. "HEY!" she heard as she felt someones elbow poke her ribs. The voice sounded familiar.

"Wally? What are you doing here?"

"Um, what are _you_ doing here?"

" Spying on my sister" Caroline replied matter of factly.

" Oh well that's what I'm doing too. Well not on your sister but, you know-"

"Hush! They're talking"

Jake was standing with his his hands in his jean pockets trying to look casual. " So what did you want to talk about?"

" What did I want to talk about?" Eddie repeated numbly. "Well gee I don't know. Maybe the fact that some guy just walked up to my house earlier and kissed me then left with no explanation. Or maybe that that same guy claims to hate me. Or maybe that it was _you_!"

Jake's casual appearance was noticeably faltering. " Well um I just wanted to get back at you for those pictures is all and I knew that if I kissed you it would drive you insane. I guess my plan worked." He tried to do his signature smirk but failed at it.

Eddie studied him for a long time before replying " Well if that's true than I'm gonna have to kill you. Rhetorically speaking of course... Or maybe not. But if you kissed me because you secretly liked me, which I think you do, then I'm gonna have to something entirely different."

Jake looked so nervous, Caroline was surprised he wasn't hyperventilating. " What would you do?" And then there was silence as their lips met.

This is kinda different from my other chapters but I wanted a little bit of ooooooooo romance :) Maybe Caroline and Wally will have there own little fifth grade love. Who knows? I'll update soon


	16. Well that went well never trust TV

After Eddie and Jake finally went there separate ways to head home, Wally and Caroline just stood in shock. They were both thinking the same things too. _What was THAT! Does this mean Eddie and Jake are like boyfriend/girlfriend now? Will they tell us if they are? Or will they be too embarrassed too? Does this mean no more pranks? Will we all be friends now?... Or maybe even more than friends?_ So many questions that for now had no answers.

"Oh this is the perfect love story! Almost like a Romeo and Juliet theme! SO PERFECT! What if they grow up and get married? WE'D PRACTICLLY BE IN-LAWS WALLY! Oh and I bet she'd make me and Beth bridesmaids; We could wear pretty dresses and oh-"

" Will you shut up already? Geesh." That came out a bit harsher than wally intended but anything to stop Caroline's gushing.

" Oh don't be such a grouch Wally. Your brother's in love. Aren't you happy?"

" In _love_. Caroline it was just a kiss."

" Kisses often mean love."

" Not when it's between seventh graders."

" Young people can be in love too."

" Yes but no one falls in love over a stupid kiss"

" How would you know? Been kissing every girl in class while I was away?

Wally blushed but muttered " No".

" Have you _ever_ kissed anyone"

" That's none of your business."

" I bet you haven't"

" Well I bet _you_ haven't"

"Hm your right" Caroline tilted her head as if thinking for a moment. Suddenly she grabbed Wally's shoulders and gave him a quick peck on the lips. " But not anymore" She giggled.

" Wha—huh-you can't—you didn't—um what?"

" What? That wasn't a nice first kiss?" Caroline giggled some more.

" Well yes. I mean no. I mean yes. Um, I don't know."

" Well _I_ thought it was."

" Um... great"

" So... where do we stand now?" Caroline said completely serious.

" Um, where do we stand? Wally repeated the question dumbly. Then realizing what she meant he came to his senses; He _couldn't _date Caroline for crying out loud! She was the crazy! But he had been thinking lately that he _might_ like her _a little bit_... NO! He could NOT let this happen! " Caroline there's no way I could ever be your boyfriend" He blurted out almost without thinking.

Caroline's face fell a bit. "Why not?"

" Cause—cause -cause... your kinda fat" Wally regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. He didn't even think that she was fat; Actually she had been slimming out lately and was petite. He just hadn't known what to say at the time and he was pretty sure he'd seen someone say it on TV once. I mean when he really thought about Caroline was fun, interesting, smart, pretty... OH, WHY DIDN'T HE JUST SAY HE WASN'T READY FOR A GIRLFRIEND?! OR THAT HIS BROTHER'S WOULD MAKE FUN OF HIM? OR SOMETHING EASY LIKE THAT? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY DIDN'T HE JUST SAY YES? WHY CAN"T SOMMEONE SHOOT HIM NOW?!

" WHAT?! You know what? NEVER MIND WALLY! LIKE I'D EVER WANT TO DATE YOU ANYWAY. GOODBYE! DON'T TALK TO ME! EVER!" With that said Caroline turned around and stomped to your house, long dark hair swishing behind her.

" Caroline wait!" He hollered but she didn't turn around. " I don't think your fat" He said meekly knowing she couldn't hear. This was probably for the best anyway he thought to himself. But still he trudged home with an empty feeling.


	17. Oh it's on now

_How dare he?! I am NOT fat! I'm not even a violent person but I swear if I had a sock of butter right now I'd go Icarly on his ass. _Caroline's thoughts kept on ranting on and on about Wally. She was angrier than shed ever been in her whole life but also she felt miserable; The first boy shed ever kissed had just rejected her in a way she would never have guessed possible. She HAD too get back at him some way for this so as soon as she got home she stormed to Beth's room.

Caroline hadn't realized she was crying till now but her words came out all blubbery " B-Be-th you have to hel-help m-m-me."

Caroline's older sister looked up from her book shocked; As much of a drama queen as she could be her sisters still knew when she was really serious. "What happened?"

"Wally happened."

"I don't fallow."

"H-he did something re-really horrible beth"

"What?"

"The most horrible thing thats ev-ever happened to me. Worse even then when I went on stage in my pajamas."

"WHAT?"

"I hate him"

" Oh for crying out loud Caroline what did the boy do?"

Telling her sister that she kissed him and he rejected her was way too embarrassing so she settled for half the truth. " He called me fat."

Now Beth looked really confused." Um what?"

" He called me fat."

Beth relaxed a bit and started reading her book again. " Caroline he's a guy; He's stupid by nature. You're not in the least bit fat and you know it. Why don't you go listen to One Direction. There's nothing that five hot guys telling you you're beautiful can't fix."

" He said you're a dumb blond" Caroline didn't know why she lied but she had too get her sister on her side and after some idiot made that comment to her in Ohio she knew it would get to her.

"WHAT?" Beth was back on her feet and looking furious. Perfect.

" Yeah he was making fun of all of us. And he said that Jake was going to pretend to like Eddie then dump her." Caroline knew she had gone overboard with the lies now but she couldn't take it back.

Beth's hands were balled in fists as she stormed down the hall to Eddie's room saying " We'll fix this".


	18. XOX Gossip Girl

Jake was so cheerful in the morning it made Wally sick. He knew that probably made him a bad brother or something but when Wally was feeling so miserable it almost hurt to look at a smile. He dreaded seeing Caroline in class today. He even thought about trying to convince his mom that he was sick but he knew she would never buy it; Then she'd want to know why he was pretending to be sick in the first place and if she found out about last night he would get sick for real. The kitchen clock went way to fast while Wally finished his waffles and before he knew it it was time to go; He was gonna throw up.

Once again the girls were not at the bridge waiting to walk to school with them. Wally couldn't help but wonder why, despite his relief at not having to see Caroline just yet, since Eddie and Jake were like a couple now. Jake noticeably looked disappointed but didn't say anything and trudged ahead of the others. They were early to school and had to wait outside for a while. Wally didn't see Caroline anywhere and was able to calm down a bit to gather his thoughts. _Why should I even care that shes all mad at me? Sure that was embarrassing but probably even more so for her. I mean she kissed ME for crying out loud. And its not like shes important or anything shes just Caroline the crazy._ Wally was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he barely heard Josh say under his breath " Oh, what now?"

Wally looked around trying to figure out what Josh meant and realized that half the kids were glancing at Jake and then giggling. He looked at his brother older brother trying to see if he was in his Spongebob boxers or something but he just looked normal. Weird. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Josh grab the elbow of some guy and ask in a low voice" Why is everyone laughing at him?".

The guy looked embarrassed and said " You haven't heard?"

" Heard what?"

" Wouldn't you already know though? I mean you guys are twins doesn't he like confide in you and stuff?"

Josh looked really frustrated and grabbed the guy by the collar " If I knew anything I wouldn't be asking you now would I?"

" Geesh man cool it;I'm just the messenger boy"

Josh dropped him and said " I'm sorry but can you please just spit it out?"

Messenger boy sighed. " Apparently Bailey Wade has been texting everyone saying that last night Eddie told her not to tell anyone but Jake is so pathetic that he confessed to her that hes had a crush on her since the day he met her and tried to kiss her but she was like no way and shoved him in the river. Eddie felt bad for him because he started crying so she wasn't gonna tell anyone except Bailey but well, you know how Bailey is, the worst secret keeper ever. She really should have told one of her other friends instead." he tried to change the subject quickly " But anyway do you wanna go to-"

He was interrupted by Jake who must have been listening in " Eddie wouldn't do that! And that didn't even happen! I like Eddie and she likes me!" Jake had practically shouted and half the kids who were giggling before were really laughing hard now. Everyone loved a good story and Jake really did look pathetic. Wally felt bad for his brother but he didn't think that Eddie had anything to do with this, not after last night. This sounded like Caroline all the way.


	19. Someone please kill me now

Caroline felt queasy as she walked to school with her sisters. _Oh why did I do that? Eddies gonna find out then kill me. And I couldn't blame her. I'm the worst sister ever!_ The more she tried to stop the thoughts the faster they came. Last night after Beth and Caroline had stormed into Eddie's room, she hadn't believed them; It wasn't that she didn't believe her sisters but that she didn't believe Wally. She thought he had been lying to Caroline just to stir up trouble. She finally even convinced Beth and they were both just gonna let it go and ignore Wally since he had apparently turned into a complete jerk face. Then they started gossiping about Eddie's new romance and it was just too much for Caroline to stand. She didn't even know why she did it. Jealousy maybe? But before she silently left the room, she grabbed Eddie's phone. And sent a couple of texts to Bailey Wade...

This morning at breakfast she had never felt so guilty in her life as she slipped Eddie's phone back in her backpack. She couldn't face the boys, Wally in particular, this morning so she pretended to fall in the hallway just as they were leaving. " Oh I think I broke my leg! Owwwwww!" She went on for five whole minutes until she was getting death stares and they just left without her.

They were approaching the school and Caroline already knew what was gonna happen as Jake came running towards them, flanked by his brothers. "Hi Jake! I -"

" How could you do this Eddie. I actually thought you were serious about liking me and that we were done with childish pranks. This is by far the lowest thing you've ever done. I didn't even know you were capable-"

" Jake! What are you talking about?"

" Oh don't pretend—" He then looked at her face as relief washed over his " Oh I knew you wouldn't do that Eddie! I knew it!" He kissed her right in front of everyone.

As she backed away blushing furiously she looked even more confused " Do what?" As it all came pouring out Caroline thought she would vomit. She knew Wally was looking at her accusingly but she avoided eye contact. It was only a matter of time before they linked it back to her and she was gonna be so dead. _Oh why did I do that?!_


	20. Me? Feel sorry for you? No

Wally was watching Caroline's face closely and noticed the guilty look. _Ha! I knew it! She's responsible for this whole thing._ " Like I said before Eddie I knew you wouldn't do this but those texts were sent from you're phone, so if you didn't do it then who did?" Jake questioned.

The group, or all except two, pondered this for a moment then simultaneously all eyes were on Caroline; She looked like she wanted to die at that moment and Wally almost felt sorry for her before he remembered what she did to his brother. " Caroline. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." Eddie seethed " KILL YOU!"

Caroline broke down in sobs " Eddie I'm so so so sorry. I regretted it as soon as I did it. I just wasn't thinking. Oh please please please forgive me."

Eddie just stared before saying a single cold word " No." and sauntered to class hand in hand with Jake. The others quickly fallowed suit without even a glance back. But if they had bothered to look they would have seen the youngest Malloy girl dashing away from the school as the final bell rang.

_I know this is too short to really even be called a chapter but I plan on adding one right after it _


	21. Wow just got dark

Caroline spent the whole day, not in school where she belonged, but on a bench at the park crying her eyes out. After what she did she just couldn't make it through the whole school day as if everything was fine. As if she hadn't just done the worst thing yet and that her sisters would never forgive her for. Ever. She was sure the school would call home wondering were she was which meant she was going to be grounded for a very very very long time; But she was so upset she didn't even care. Figuring she couldn't get in much more trouble today she swung on the swings until her watch said 8:20. It was almost completely dark outside; She didn't care. She had never been so hungry in her whole life; She didn't care about that either. Besides according to Wally she could stand to miss a few meals anyway. She took her time on the walk home.

As soon as she opened the door she was harshly grabbed; Her parents faces were practically purple with rage. Coach Malloy all but threw her on the couch as he began screeching " What the hell is wrong with you?! Did we drop you on your head as an infant or were you just born this way? Should I list off all the things I had to come home from a long day of work to hear about you today? Number one you stole your sisters phone and pretended to be her with a complete lack of respect for her privacy. Number two you embarrassed that poor Hatford boy. Number three you skipped school. And finally number four YOU DID NOT COME HOME TILL ALMOST 9 O CLOCK AT NIGHT! I just wish the day you were born we had left you someone else s doorstep with a note that says ' your problem now' and drove off with our other two daughters, who actually know how to behave themselves every once in awhile, as fast as we could! I just don't understand what goes through your head sometimes. So tell me WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

As she watched her dad gasp for breath what she was thinking was if he knew he had gone overboard. Way overboard. Caroline was fairly used to having her parents mad at her because, lets face it, she stirred up her share of trouble and then some; But never had she had her parents this angry with her and never had either of them said such harsh things to her. One quick glance at her mother's face told her she would find no sympathy there. Once again she felt the feeling of wanting to die and wondered if it was normal for a nine year old to feel familiar with it. When about two minutes had passed her mother finally broke the silence " Just go to your room. Besides school its where you'll be confined to until we say so" Somehow the calm tone of Jean Malloy's voice was far more fierce than the coaches angry shouts; Caroline did not argue and quickly made her way up the stairs.

When she got to her room though she was in for a nasty surprise. Besides her clothes, bed, etc. her room was bare. Posters: gone. Childhood stuffed animals: gone. Ipod: gone. Even pictures of friends were missing. Caroline couldn't help but think that this looked like a guest room which she thought was fitting since she no longer felt like a member of this family.


End file.
